Humans Can Lick Too
by YamiBaki
Summary: Romano was left home alone, so with his loyal dog by his side, he knows nothing will go wrong... but what happens when late at night a soft, dripping noise wakes the Italian up? Is it just a leaky faucet or could this be the sound of someones doom?...


Humans can lick too.

There once was a boy named Romano, he was a grumpy boy but a good natured one at that.

One day his parents were going out to dinner at a friend's house, knowing that Romano was old enough to stay home alone, they told him to close all the doors and windows in the house while they were gone. Romano nodded and did as he was told.

Once his parents left, Romano quickly went to close all the windows and doors around the house. But there was one window, all the way down in the basement that wouldn't close. Pissed off, Romano tried his hardest to close the damn thing. He managed to get it shut, but he just could not lock it. As he cursed he looked around for something to lock the window.

Jumping at a soft, clashing sound behind him, Romano quickly turned around, sighing in relief when he saw it was just a small bowl. Telling himself it must have just been a rat, he went back to try and locking the small basement window.

He was finally able to lock the window with a small bolt he found on the floor near that bowl. Once he made sure everything was all nice and closed tightly, he beckoned for his dog to follow him as he went to bed at around 12:00 at night. He heard another clashing sound, at this, he quickly picked up his dog and ran upstairs, locking the door to his room and crawling onto his bed. He sighed and snuggled closer to his pet, and chuckling a the dog softly licked his hand in reassurance that he'd be there to protect his master no matter what.

After a few hours that night, Romano woke to a soft, dripping noise, he blinked for a bit, trying to remember what had woken him up. Thinking that it was just a leaky faucet, he turned towards his clock and groaned, it was 2:00 in the morning. Romano just sighed and snuggled closer to his surprisingly large dog. He kissed his pet on the head before chuckling as he patted his head and nuzzling his soft fur. the noise though, made him feel uneasy, so he gently moved his hand towards his dog so that his pet could lick it and make him feel better. He smiled once he felt his soft, warm tongue, and drifted off to sleep.

Another few hours later the same dripping noise Woke Romano up. He growled in annoyance but decided not to do anything about since he felt to lazy to get up, but that uneasy feeling just kept making him feel nervous and a little bit frightened. Romano moved his hand gently, hoping his dog was still there, once he felt that small, soft tongue run down his hand he sighed in relief again and kissed his dogs nose, thanking him for making his master feel safe.

The third time the dripping noise woke him up, he sighed and got up, pulling the sheets over him, he wondered where his loyal pet had gone. It made him feel nervous and it felt as if he was being watched, Romano waited as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, before slowly getting off his bed. As he walked towards the door, Romano's hand froze at the doorknob. He had this strange feeling of a pair of eyes were watching his every move from underneath his bed, feeling a small surge of fright, Romano quickly left his room and sighed. As his house filled with silence he heard the small dripping noise again.

He slowly followed the sound that seemed to be coming from the bathroom, as he walked he saw his parents car pulling into the drive way from the upstairs window. He made his way towards the bathroom to stop the leaky faucet and froze at the door way. There, hanging from the ceiling, was his dog. He was skinned and was dripping with blood. The sound Romano kept hearing at night, was the sound of his dog's blood colliding with the tile floor of the bathroom.

Romano let out a bone chilling scream as he ran to his room, trying to get the nearest weapon he could incase the culprit was still in the house, as he opened the door he quickly turned the light on and gasped. His room and bed was covered in blood, including something that looked as if someone covered in blood crawled from under the bed. But the thing that had Romano's attention the most, was a message, waiting for him.

There, written in blood on the wall of his room. Were the words:

"Humans can lick too, mi Amor"

Romano screamed again, before finally, blacking out.

A/N: would it be weird to say that I really liked this one? I guess it's because Romano is so cute~ anyways! I hope you all enjoyed this one as much as I did. thank you for the wait!

P.s thank you all for adding and cavorting me as an author!

Requests are also appreciated! Read and review!


End file.
